Metamorphosis
by The Outcasts
Summary: So far, Sonic has been robotized, vampirized?, cloned, and I'm pretty sure he has been alienanized. But, why not mess around with his genetic code? A start to a line of disasters to come in the near future.


Metamorphosis- A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction written by Blaze A.K.A Negative Angel.  
Author's note: Hey, all. This is Blaze. Just wanted to let you know that this is the VERY first time I've written a fanfic, and even though I've read enough fanfics to know what to do, I don't. I've had this idea at the back of my head for _years_ now, and I finally decided to get it down on paper...screen...whatever, so if it doesn't make sense I apologize in advance. I'm more of an artist than a storyteller, but people keep telling me that I'm good at it, so I decided to let you people in the cyberworld be the judge (Please don't hurt me). If I get a positive response about this story, I may write a sequel to it (Even if I don't, I'm still gonna write it, so NYAH!!) Anyway, enough with the ranting and raving, on with the show. (I hate notepad!)  
  
One more quick note, (sorry ^_^;) my stories don't follow the SatAM shows, or the Archie Comics. And don't worry, they don't follow the Fleetway comics either (not that there's anything wrong with that.) but I may use some references from them. In this story, Sonic's 15, Sally's 15, Bunnie's 14, Rotor's 16, Antoine's 18 and Tails is 11, as pointed out in one of the issues of the Archie Comics. Copyright info will be at the bottom.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Metamorphosis  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Snively swirled the contents inside the large test-tube by twisting his wrist in a circular motion. After a while he stopped, examined the contents, then began swirling the contents again. Dr. Robotnik had asked Snively to do the strangest thing. Dr. Robotnik has asked him to create a serum that contained the DNAs of a jungle cat and of an Overlander, which Robotnik had provided Snively with from what he called 'a very reliable source.' Once again, Snively stopped swirling the test-tube, examined the contents, then flicked the tube with his thumb and forefinger. Satisfied, he placed the test-tube into a small rack and walked over to a computer. After a moment or two of typing, Snively turned to Robotnik and announced that the serum was completed.  
"Excellent, Snively." Dr. Robotnik grinned.  
"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but why do you need the serum?" Snively asked.   
"I've decided to do a little experiment, involving gene-splicing. Robots are starting to bore me a little lately and I wanted to try something new and untested." Robotnik explained.  
"And who will you be testing it on, Sir?" Snively questioned. Robotnik looked at Snively with a look on his face that told Snively everything. "M-M-M-Me?!" He squeaked.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Snively. The last thing I want is a mutated you running around the city." Robotnik snapped. Snively breathed a sigh or relief. "Then who, Sir?"  
"Who else, Snively, but the hedgehog?"  
"The hedgehog?!"  
"Yes, the hedgehog would be perfect for this experiment. We will be able to use his improved skills to our advantage."  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just robotize him, Sir?"  
"The Freedom Fighters would find some way to derobotize him, Snively, if we do this to him, it'll be for keeps."  
"And how will we control him, Sir?" Snively inquired. Robotnik responded by pulling out a small bottle filled with a strange blue liquid from his cape. "This is a mind controlling serum, not as reliable as a mind controlling device, but it'll do."  
"The big oaf is suddenly on a budget, I bet." Snively thought to himself. Robotnik continued to explain his plan. "If the experiment is successful, the hedgehog's skills will be improved and will continue to improve over time. We'll control him with the serum, and no matter what I tell him to do he'll do it without a second thought. He'll be able to round up Freedom Fighters faster than a robot. And he'll be more dangerous than a robot." Robotnik replaced the vile inside his cape and pulled out a small gun. He then took the test-tube and placed it inside a small compartment in the gun. "Now, all we need is the hedgehog..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Has anyone seen Sonic?" Sally called out. It was a busy day for the Freedom Fighters. They were preparing for a night raid in Robotropolis, and Sally had called a meeting in the War Room. Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Mile "Tails" Prower and Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters were all there. All except a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic.  
"Has anyone seen Sonic?" Sally called out again. Everyone stopped talking among themselves and shook their heads in reply. Sally sighed, sweeping her forelock out of her eyes in frustration. "Where is he?"  
"Have ya checked the lake?" Bunnie asked.  
"I'll go check, Sal." Tails offered. Sally shook her head. "No, I'll check. I want to have a word with him." she said as she left the hut.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sonic! Sonic!" Sally yelled out, "Where are you?" As she approached the lake, she saw the familiar blue figure, stretched out and asleep in the midday sun. Sally rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sonic's head. She then bent down to whisper in Sonic's ear. "Sonic...Sooonic..." Sonic's ear twitched.  
"Sooonic..." Sally whispered again. Sonic's ear twitched again, then he scratched behind his ear. Sally finally lost her patience.  
"SONIC!" she yelled into his ear. Sonic cried out in surprise and grabbed his ear in agony. "Ahh, my ear! I'm deaf!" Sonic cried out.  
"Sonic, do you realize what time it is?" Sally demanded.  
"WHAT?! I can't hear you, someone decided to yell in my ear and now I've gone deaf!" Sonic protested. Sally grabbed his ear and pulled it. Again, Sonic cried out.  
"Sonic, there is a meeting on now, for the raid tonight. Remember?"  
"Meeting? Oh, the meeting. Oh..umm..well..um..I lost track of time?" Sonic stuttered.  
"Before or after you fell asleep?" Sally asked.  
"I'm pretty sure it was after." Sonic answered cockily. "Can ya leggo of my ear, I kinda need it." Sally let go of his ear. "Well, we kinda need you tonight, so you coming to the meeting?" Sally asked. Sonic rubbed his ear. "Aww, do I haveta?" Sonic whined. Sally grabbed his ear and pulled him up to his feet. "Yes, you do."  
"OW!! I'm coming! I'm coming already! Quit it with the ear already!" Sonic hollered.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rotor looked over a pile of junk, looking for SWATbots through a pair of infrared goggles. When he was sure that there were none, he slid down the junk pile and ran up to Sonic and Sally to tell them that it was all clear.  
"All right. We all know what to do?" Sally asked.  
"Yep. I create a diversion while you and Rote go in a low the SWATbot factory sky high. Sonic said. Sally nodded. "OK, let's do it to it, guys." The trio did the Knothole Freedom Fighter Handshake before going their separate ways.  
"Good luck, Sonic." Rotor called to Sonic.  
"Back atcha, guys." Sonic called back.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sir, the hedgehog has been spotted in Sector 5K." Snively announced.  
"Send all units to Sector 5K, Snively. I want the hedgehog captured alive." Robotnik ordered.  
"Yes, sir. All units report to Sector 5K, Priority One, Hedgehog alert."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Priority One, Hedgehog alert."  
Sonic turned around and saw about twenty SWATbots surrounding him. Sonic grinned. "Sorry, boltbrains, but you know the drill. Ya gotta catch me first." And with that, he revved up his legs and sped off. Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw the SWATbots not far behind. "Time for a little fun." Sonic thought to himself. He raced around the corner, planning on turning around and buzz sawing straight through the perusing SWATbots, only to run into more SWATbots that were waiting for him around the corner.  
"Whoa!" Sonic yelled, skidding to a halt and running back around the corner. A laser beam shot through the air and over Sonic's head. More shots followed after that, some just missing the hedgehog.  
"Man, these guys are really out to get me." Sonic observed. Sonic decided to stick to his previous plan and raced around the corner. He then went into a Sonic Spin and sliced through half of the SWATbots. The others continued the chase. After running for a while, Sonic did the same thing, this time the attack left two SWATbots standing. Sonic grinned and once again went into a Sonic Spin, destroying the last two SWATbots. Sonic landed running. He looked back at the scrap heap and gave out a short laugh. He then turned around, just in time to see himself crash into the wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ohhh, did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Sonic moaned. He could feel blood trickling down the side of his face from the large cut on his forehead. After a pain throbbing moment, he tried to sit up only to find that he was being held down to a large metal table by leather straps across his upper torso, arms and legs. He started to struggle, hoping that he'll be able to loosen the straps but to no avail.  
"Ahh, I see you have finally woken up, hedgehog." a voice said. A large figure stepped out of the shadows and loomed over Sonic.  
"What are you up to, Robuttnik?" Sonic demanded. Robotnik only grinned as he pulled out the gun with the serum from his cape. "Why, hedgehog. I am not up to anything. I just want to give you a tiny, tiny shot." Robotnik said calmly.  
"No, thanks. I already had one." Sonic snapped sharply.  
"Oh, my dear boy, you have very little choice." Robotnik retorted. Using his fingers, Robotnik parted a small patch of fur on Sonic's side to reveal the skin underneath, then pressed the small barrel of the gun directly onto the skin and pulled the trigger. Sonic cried out in pain, breathing sharply through his teeth. Robotnik then pulled out the vile of the mind controlling liquid from his cape. "Say 'Ah', rodent." Robotnik cooed.  
"Make me, blubberbutt." Sonic sneered. Robotnik responded by grabbing Sonic's nose, making Sonic open his mouth so that he could breathe. Robotnik took this opportunity to pour the liquid into the hedgehog's mouth. He forced Sonic's mouth closed, which in turn caused Sonic to swallow the liquid. Robotnik stepped back and waited for the liquid to take effect. After a minute or two, Sonic's eyes suddenly glazed over and rolled back into his head.  
"When the mutation begins, report back to me." Robotnik told the unconscious hedgehog. "SWATbot unit #03579, take the prisoner to holding cell D4. The Freedom Fighters will come for the hedgehog, I know they will."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sally landed on the haystack as she flew out of the secret entrance to Knothole Village. Shortly after, Rotor landed next to her. Bunnie, Antoine and Tails ran up to them.  
"How's it go, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked. Sally smiled. "It was successful, we destroyed three SWATbot factories without a glitch." Rotor stood up and shook the hay out of his hat. "Thanks to Sonic we didn't have any trouble with the security."  
"By the way, where is Sonic? He's always the first one here." Sally asked.  
"He 'azen't shown up yet, my prinzess." Antoine replied. Sally paled at that answer.  
"Ah'm shore he's all right, Sally-girl. He probably just went to see his Uncle Chuck." Bunnie suggested. Sally shook her head. "He would have told me if he was." Then an awful thought crossed her mind. "What if Robotnik got him?"  
"I seriously doubt it, Sally." Rotor answered.  
"Well, I'm going back for him, he could be in trouble or injured." Sally said, determination in her voice.  
"You're not going alone, I'm coming with you." Rotor called out.  
"Fine, the rest of you stay here in case he comes back before us. Let's go, Rotor."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So he hasn't come here at all?" Sally asked.  
"I'm afraid not, Sally. I'm sorry." Uncle Chuck answered, shaking his head. Now Sally was really worried.  
"Maybe Robotnik is holding him somewhere." Rotor suggested. Uncle Chuck turned and began typing on his computer. "Keep your fingers crossed that he hasn't been robotized." The computer beeped once when it found Sonic's location.  
"Ah, ha! There he is. Holding cell D4. Funny, there are only two SWATbots guarding him."  
"Only two? That's a bit odd," Sally mumbled. "Why didn't Robotnik robotize him yet?"  
"Maybe he doesn't know that Sonic has been captured." Rotor suggested.  
"Well, we better get him before Robotnik finds out." Sally said. "Thank you for your help, Uncle Chuck."  
"Anytime, Princess. Good luck you two." Uncle Chuck called out as they left his hide out.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sally and Rotor looked around the corner, watching the two SWATbots guarding Sonic's cell.  
"There they are, just like Uncle Chuck said." Rotor pointed out.  
"Let them have it, Rotor." Sally ordered. Rotor reached into his backpack and pulled out a small laser pistol. He aimed the pistol at one of the SWATbots and pulled the trigger. He then shot the second SWATbot. Large arches of electricity extended from the SWAtbots before they exploded, leaving two smoking piles of scrap metal. Sally jumped to her feet and ran up to the cell. "Sonic. Sonic." she hissed. Sonic didn't stir. Rotor typed in a code into the keypad, opening the cell door. Sally walked in quickly and stood over Sonic. "Sonic? Sonic, can you hear me?"  
"Man, he doesn't look very well." Rotor whispered. Sally saw that this was true. There was a large cut on his forehead and he was very pale. Sally placed her hand on Sonic's chest and felt his heartbeat. "Sonic, come on, Sonic. Wake up." Sally pleaded. Sonic stirred slightly and moaned. "S..Sal?" Sally smiled and helped Sonic sit up. "Are you OK?" Sonic leaned against the wall and looked at Sally miserably. Sally noticed how vacant and glazed Sonic's eyes looked.  
"Do I look OK?" Sonic groaned.  
"Can you stand?" Sally asked. Sonic slowly got up to his feet and took a step. His legs collapsed underneath him, but luckily Rotor caught him before he fell. Rotor picked up Sonic in his arms and felt Sonic relax.  
"Sonic?" Sally whispered.  
"I'm fine, just tired. Don't worry." Sonic whispered back, closing his eyes. Sally cupped her hand around Sonic's face. "Get some rest, we'll take you back to Knothole." Sonic only nodded tiredly.  
"Let's go, Rotor."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How is he, doctor? Will he be all right?" Sally asked. She was in Sonic's hut watching as the doctor examined Sonic.  
"He'll be just fine. All he needs is rest." the doctor announced once he finished examining Sonic. Sally let out a sigh of relief. "So there's nothing wrong with him?"  
"Besides the cut on his forehead and his fatigue, nothing. We better let him rest now so that he'll recover quicker." Sally nodded. Her and the doctor left Sonic's hut, closing the door behind them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, everyone in Knothole Village was awoken by a blood chilling scream of pain coming from Sonic's hut. A large crowd had formed around his hut when Sally came running to see what was happening. When Sally finally pushed her way through the crowd, she frantically knocked on Sonic's door. "Sonic! Sonic! What's going on?!" She tried to open the door, only to find that Sonic had locked it. "Sonic! Open the door!" she yelled out. Bunnie walked up to Sally and pushed her aside gently. "Allow me, Sal." she said before punching the door down with her robotic fist. Bunnie walked into the room, looking for Sonic. She found him curled up in one of the corners, back turned to her.  
"Sugah-hog, are you OK?" Bunnie asked, reaching out to him with her normal hand. Sonic slapped it away.  
"Sugah-hog, why th' heck didja do that for?" Bunnie exclaimed. Sonic responded by facing her, eyes blazing a pure white, and growling menacingly. Bunnie stepped back in shock, eyes wide with fear. Sonic stood up and started stalking towards her, before he held his head in pain. Sonic closed his eyes and threw his head back, crying out in pain. His teeth grew out, canine teeth becoming razor sharp. Sonic then doubled over and his quills grew out longer, his fur went from the familiar cool blue to a deep dark indigo. His arms bulged out starting from his shoulders and traveled down his arm, finally ending at his hands where razor sharp claws burst out from his fingertips, ripping his gloves. When this was over, Sonic once again threw back his head and let out a blood chilling roar, that sounded like a black panther's. Sonic eyes snapped opened, still a pure white and glaring straight at Bunnie. Bunnie started slowly backing away from Sonic, scared from what she had witnessed. Sonic again started stalking towards her, eyes narrowed to slits and growling deeply from his throat. Then, he attacked.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sally and the other villagers were oblivious to what had happened to Sonic, or what was going to happen next. What happened next shocked Sally and the villagers surrounding Sonic's hut. Bunnie ran out of Sonic's hut and was shortly followed by Sonic himself. Sonic jumped and tackled Bunnie to the ground, holding her by her shoulders. Bunnie kicked Sonic off with her foot and tried to hold Sonic down. Sonic kicked Bunnie in her stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of her. Sonic raised his fists over his head and brought them down towards Bunnie, but Bunnie grabbed Sonic's fists and tried to pushed Sonic to the ground. Sonic tensed up his body and pushed Bunnie back, sneering at her. Meanwhile, Sally and the villagers watched the conflict between the two Freedom Fighters in shock, Sally being the most shocked. She knew that Sonic, out of all people, would never attack any of the other Freedom Fighters no matter what, especially Bunnie because he knew that Bunnie was a lot stronger than him because of her robotic parts and could do a lot of damage to his person. The fact that Sonic was actually attacking Bunnie was one reason she was shocked, the other reason Sally was shocked was the fact that Sonic was overpowering Bunnie, despite the fact that Bunnie had her robotic parts as a strong defense. Bunnie dealt a blow to Sonic's jaw, sending him sprawling backwards. Sonic staggered back slightly, holding his jaw gingerly and glaring coldly at Bunnie. Sonic started circling slowly around Bunnie, now sharp teeth bared in a growl. Bunnie too was circling, keeping Sonic in her sight so that he wouldn't be able to attack her from behind. Sonic then jumped, once again tackling Bunnie to the ground. A wrestling match began between the two fighters. Bunnie managed to pin Sonic to the ground by his legs and arms and held him by his quills. Sonic snarled violently and started to struggle. Sally snapped out of the trance that seemed to hold all those there witnessing the fight. She ran up to where Bunnie had Sonic pinned down to the ground, then slowed to a cautious walk when she neared the struggling Sonic. Sonic looked up at Sally with a menacing look, and started to struggle more violently. Then, he suddenly stopped and went limp under Bunnie's grasp. Bunnie gasped in shock and instantly got off Sonic. "Oh mah stars, I killed him." Sally slowly placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and shook him gently. "Sonic. Are you O..." Sally was cut of when Sonic suddenly snapped at Sally's hand, almost biting it, and stood up abruptly. Sonic then snorted at both Bunnie and Sally, turned on his heel, and sped off heading for Robotropolis. Sally quickly ran into her hut, wrote a note and inserted it into one of the mechanical carrier pigeons and sent it to Uncle Chuck. She then ran out and called to the Freedom Fighters. "Come on, we have to find him before Robotnik gets to him."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic ran through the dark streets of Robotropolis, heading straight for the Robotnik's Command Center. When he reached the Command Center, he entered without fear or a second thought. After all, he knew that Robotnik was expecting him anytime soon. Sonic found the Throne room without a problem and waited. After a moment or two, Robotnik walked in, an evil grin on his face. Snively soon followed.  
"Snively, scan his DNA. Make sure that it is stable." Robotnik ordered. Snively pulled out a small scanner from his pocket and scanned the hedgehog. "The hedgehog DNA has been successfully spliced, Sir. The experiment was a success."  
"Excellent, Snively." Robotnik said, walking up to the hedgehog. The hedgehog simply looked up at Robotnik, awaiting his orders.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor hid around a corner of a building, looking for any guards before proceeding to the Throne Room. They had guessed that Sonic would have headed there first. When they reached the Throne Room, they saw Sonic standing in the middle of the room just looking at them.  
"Sonic, what the heck is going on?" Sally questioned.   
"Oh, nothing, my dear Princess. I'm just testing out a theory." A voice responded to Sally's question. A large figure stepped out of the shadows and stood behind Sonic.  
"Robotnik. What have you done to Sonic?" Sally exclaimed. Robotnik grinned. "Like I said, I tested out a theory on the hedgehog. And this is the result." he said pointing to Sonic. Sally didn't even notice Sonic's change in appearance until now. As she look Sonic over, her thought's were interrupted by Robotnik's voice. "Sonic, destroy them." Sonic instantly snarled viciously and jumped Sally. Sally fell to the ground with a gasp of surprise. Sally looked up and saw Sonic raise his hand high over his head, claws extending from his fingertips, before he brought his hand down towards Sally's head. Sally turned to the side, causing Sonic's claws to bury themselves into the metal floor instead. Sonic pulled his claws out of the floor and charged after Sally in one swift movement. Sally then heard something fall onto the floor with a loud 'oof!' Sally turned around and saw Sonic picking himself up and charging towards Bunnie and Rotor. Bunnie extended her robotic arm and grabbed Sonic's arm in a vice-like grip, turned on her heels and threw Sonic against the wall. Sonic hit the wall back-first and landed in a heap on the ground. Again, Sonic picked himself up and shook his head to clear the stars he was seeing. Sally turned to look at Robotnik only to find that he had disappeared. When Sally turned back to the fight, she saw Rotor on the ground holding Sonic by his shoulder and forehead trying to stop Sonic from biting him with his knife-like teeth. Sally ran behind Sonic and, grabbing a fist full of quills, pulled his head back. Sonic yelled out in pain and whipped his hand back to hit Sally. Bunnie caught his hand and yanked him off of Rotor and once again threw him against the wall. Sonic picked himself up slowly and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Sally cautiously walked up to Sonic. Sonic pulled his fist back, planning on punching Sally, but instead exhaled a deep sigh and fainted. Sally swooped down and rolled Sonic onto his back and checked his pulse. Bunnie and Rotor walked up to Sally to see if Sonic was allright. After she confirmed that he was, Bunnie scooped Sonic up into her arms and headed back for Knothole.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"There's no traces of any forgein substances in his bloodstream, heartrate and breathing is normal. All he needs is rest so that his body can recover from the stress from the mutation."  
"Is there a change that his DNA can become unstable?"  
"As long as he isn't under too much pressure, his DNA should stay stable. However, he may now have different reactions to certain substances because of his DNA, we may have to run some tests to see the full effects of the gene splicing."  
Sonic was having difficulty hearing exactly what the voices surrounding him were saying. Sometimes they sounded distant, sometimes they sounds unusually loud to him. He just wished that they would stop because it added pain to his already overpowering headache...  
Sally could see that Sonic was in pain, despite that he was in a supposed deep sleep. She had been talking to the doctor on Sonic's condition after Bunnie had brought Sonic into his hut and laid him down onto his bed. Sally held a finger to her lips and pointed to Sonic. The doctor nodded and followed Sally out of the hut so that they could talk without disturbing Sonic.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Sally walked into Sonic's hut to check up on him. She found him curled up in his bed, back facing her. Sally sat next to Sonic on his bed and waited patiently for Sonic to wake up. Sally heard the door open and saw Uncle Chuck walk in.  
"How is he doing?" he asked.  
"He seems all right. It'll probably take a while for him to adjust to the mutation, though." Sally whispered. Uncle Chuck patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, you know Sonic. He's a surviour."  
"Yeah, Sal. Everything will be cool." a voice said. Sally looked at Sonic to see that he was awake and was propped up on one elbow. Sally smiled. "Hey, you. How do you feel?" Sonic sighed. "Been worse." Sally gently held Sonic's chin and looked closely at his eyes. Instead of the normal circlar pupils Sonic had, his were now slitted, similar to a feline's. Sonic's eye colour, which use to be brown, were now amber. Sally also noticed that they seem to reflect some light which stood out in the dimly lit hut. "Can you see me all right, Sonic?" She questioned.  
"Yeah, perfectly. I haven't gone blind or anything, ya know." Sonic commented, "Can someone explain what the heck happened to me?"  
"Robotnik created a serum containing feline and Overlander DNA. He injected it into you and also gave you a mind controlling liquid in hopes that you'll become he's weapon against the Freedom Fighters." Uncle Chuck explained. Sonic bowed his head slightly. "Is..is there a cure?" Sonic asked quietly. Uncle Chuck shook his head regretly. "I'm afraid not, Sonic."  
"So I'm stuck like this?" Sonic whispered.  
"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Sonic." Sally said, wrapping her arms around Sonic. Sonic wrapped his arms around Sally. "It's Ok, like I said before; everything will be cool." Sonic said, trying to convince both Sally and himself.  
"Now that his DNA has been altered, there's no telling how Sonic would look like or what could happen to him in the future." Uncle Chuck said.  
"How do you mean, Uncle Chuck?" Sally asked.  
"Well, he skills may become more stronger than they are now. He might become faster, he's strength could improve as we have already witnessed," he said, refering to the fight Sonic had with Bunnie and the other Freedom Fighters, "it's hard to tell." Sonic listened to what his uncle had to say intently, then finally said "So, in a way, the mutation was more of an improvement?"  
"Exactly, Sonic. So Robotnik's planned backfired on him." Uncle Chuck said. Sally patted Sonic on his shoulder. Sonic grinned. "See? Everything is already starting to look up."  
Unknown to Sonic, or anyone else, this was only the beginning of a line of disasters.  
  
The End (?)   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, what did you think? Did it suck? Did it rock? Could you do better? *Hands you a pen and piece of paper* (well, I'll like to see you create a dang masterpiece). Send all comments and suggestions here: l_xtreme@hotmail.com. If you want to send a flame, go ahead. I could use a good laugh nowadays.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LEGAL SHLICK - I REALLY hate these things, but it has to be done.  
Sonic the hedgehog and other characters are all owned by SEGA and   
respective companies, this story is not to be used for profit. If you want this on your web site, please e-mail me. Thank you for reading this fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Maybe I'll see you again in the fanfiction world someday (Don't get your hopes up that I won't be back, heh heh heh).  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It is a mistake to allow any mechanical object to realize that you are in a hurry.   
Ralph's Observation   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
